


This Is Gonna Be So Much Fun!

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: APPLE CIDER, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up, figuring it out, hay rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Steve and Bucky take the first steps toward getting back together.





	This Is Gonna Be So Much Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add something later ...

Steve looked around the area around the parking lot, and then into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky’s beautiful blue-gray eyes, so full of warmth and hope.He felt hope rise up inside him, reaching for Bucky, just as their fingers entwined. 

The last time they’d been here, they’d had their whole lives ahead of them, dreams, plans, and fears, too.They’d made a promise to each other, a promise to build a life on.And for most of the past 10 years, their lives together had been good.Great, even. 

Their life together was worth fighting for.

And if it was worth fighting for, it was worth enjoying.

Steve looked at Bucky and grinned.  

“This is gonna be so much fun!” he said with genuine anticipation, and Bucky grinned back, pulling him into a fervent embrace.“C’mon, I need cider donuts!”

“A man after my own heart,” Bucky agreed, draping his arm around Steve’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple.

Steve looped his arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him close, whispering, “Thought I already had that.”

Bucky stopped and looked at Steve, hope brimming over like an incandescent wave.“Yeah, babe. You do.You always have.You always will.”

“Good,” Steve whispered, pressing his lips against Bucky’s.“Now feed me sugary goodness, jerk.”

“As you wish, punk.”

&&&

They discovered, much to Bucky’s embarrassment, that the barn was open to the public, and they were able to get donuts fresh from the fryer, hot, sweet, and crisp.They also discovered a little bar tucked in the corner of the barn where they could get spiked cider, mulled with spices and wine.They toasted the evening, each other, sipped happily until their mugs were empty.For a moment, their eyes locked, and as one they agreed they’d go on their hay ride, and come back for more.Steve had the foresight to ask if they sold the boozy cider, only to be handed a card with the recipe and a nod toward where the non-alcoholic cider was sold in two gallon jugs.

“Sam and Riley’ll kill me if I didn’t bring some of this home.Or at least how to make it for them.”

“Home,” Bucky repeated flatly.

“No, you know what I mean - where I’m staying. This would be a nice thank you.Sam and Rile, they’re good friends, letting me stay there while, you know - we work it out.”

“No, I get that.I”m glad you’re somewhere safe.I just ...”

“We need this break, Buck.So we can figure out our shit.Get stronger.You know I love you.I know you love me.I’ll come home to you, I promise.When the time is right.”

“Okay.  Okay, baby.”

Steve slid his arms under Bucky’s jacket and tugged him closer.“I will come home.”

Bucky hugged him close, pressed his cheek against Steve’s hair, and nodded.  “Yeah.  I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“For now, let’s have some fun, huh?Remember how we made out on our last hay ride?How about a reenactment, huh?”

Bucky grinned at his husband and nodded.“You do know what I like.”

&&&

The rest of the evening was carefree and romantic, and they really did make out like teenagers on the hay ride.Then Steve bought four jugs of cider that Bucky had to carry to the Lyft.They started kissing in the car to the train station again, and almost forgot the cider when they got there.Finally, on the train back to the city, they had a quiet area where they could finally talk.

They didn’t fix everything in one night, because their problems didn’t happen in one night.But they were finally talking, and listening.It was tough on both of them when they arrived back at Penn, knowing they were going home to different places.They stood on the concourse holding hands, unwilling to part.

Bucky stared solemnly into Steve’s eyes.“So, you know I’m gonna court you, right?Ply my troth and all that shit.”

A soft smile played at Steve’s lips.“You damn well better.And I am going to woo you right back.We’re gonna make this work.Got no choice.”

“Oh?”

“You’re stuck with me -“

“Til the end of the line, I know,” Bucky chuckled, and Steve joined in.“But, here we are.It’s the end of the line.And I’m going home without you,” Bucky added sadly.

“It’s the wrong line,” Steve said simply.Bucky arched his eyebrow at him, and Steve shrugged.“The real line is the one from here,” he pointed to his own heart, “to here,” then he pointed to Bucky’s. “And this line is infinite.”

“Yeah.Yeah, okay.So, I um ...”

“One of us has gotta start walking, actually going.  So I guess it’ll be me.  Text me when you get home, huh?”

“You, too.And remember ... I love you,” Bucky murmured, capturing Steve’s lips again in a sweet kiss.“I will always love you. 

Steve nodded.There were tears in his eyes as he smiled once more before he turned away, and started toward the exit.Bucky stood there watching him go, aching with every step that Steve took away from him.He could have gone up to the surface with him, called a Lyft and stayed by his side, but Steve was right, one of them had to go at some point.

For now.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thinks for thanking of me!


End file.
